dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Boffo
Boffo Loco, or simply Boffo is a character appears in Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games. Appearance He is a dark sea green character with wenge-colored dreadlocks, gathered in a carrot orange and white sweatband. Personality Boffo is described as "a bit of a free spirit", and has previously been on a spiritual journey to find himself, without success. His notable find was a sporting field as he found it as a perfect place with "good vibes" that suited him well. From his exciting find, he neglected to notice a javelin eventually skewering him from catching them. As a gag, Boffo mentioned volunteering "...as a coat rack." As a side note, Dumb Ways JR portrays Boffo as being enthusiastic (shown in almost every Dumb Ways JR app), much similar to Loopy. In the minigame Landmine Curling, he is seen passing a landmine to Madcap that he and Madcap may friendly to each other. Trivia *His hair's hex color code is same with Knucklehead's one, although their hair style is seen different between the two, and Knucklehead does not wear a sweatband, meaning that Boffo and Knucklehead are 2 different characters. *He is normally seen with a small, round shaped body like Loopy. But in the minigame Landmine Curling, he has a tall, thin shaped body like Mishap. *He is the only character with a confirmed middle name: Loco. **His middle name was decided by the Dumb Ways to Die App page on Facebook, where the development team was recruiting a name for a supposedly new character , but then realized he was an existing character and already had a name; hence the new name was attached to the existing name. Deaths * Javelin Catch: Has his head and sweatband impaled by a falling javelin. * Swim Between the Flags: Gets eaten by a shark. * Laser Satellite Reception: May have died when Earth was cut in half. (Death not seen and debatable) * Teleportation Tangle: Is mutilated when the top half of his body merges with the top half of Stupa's head. (Debatable) *Space Monster Midwifery: An alien bursts out of his chest. (Debatable; it could have been someone else.) Injuries * Teleportation Tangle: He is split in half at the torso with his arm connected to his lower half. * Space Monster Midwifery: Is pregnant with aliens. (Debatable; it could have been someone else.) Gallery Boffodead.png Boffosurfing.png Harv_JavelinTarget.jpeg Harv_JavelinNuuuuu.jpeg I_caught_it…_with_my_face.jpg|I caught it… with my face SwipeFlags.jpg|Boffo swimming in the "swim between the flags" level JUNIOR?!?!?!?!.jpg Screenshot 2016-10-22-11-37-40.png 11052475 1652190041706051 533315384846194136 o.png DumbWaysJR BoffoArtwork.jpg|Young Boffo in Dumb Ways Jr. 1904071 1768908693367518 5963091968833491733 n.png|Boffo Along with Loopy (Dumb Ways Jr.) Baby Dumb ways.png|Young Boffo Along with Madcap, Dumbbell and a Penguin (as Seen in Dumb Ways Jr.) Boffo's Breakfast.png|Boffo in the Kitchen "Boffo's Breakfast" Shot 2016-12-02 15-22-36.png|Boffo and Stupa astonished after being teleported in the restroom Shot 2016-12-02 15-23-44.png|Boffo and Stupa are mashed-up Shot 2016-12-02 15-46-38.png|Dumbbell tries to remove the aliens from Boffo's tummy Shot 2016-12-02 15-23-01.png|Boffo hugging baby aliens IMG 3791.JPG Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:App-exclusive pages Category:Characters not in the video Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender